Archeon High School
by katelyync
Summary: (High School AU) When Mare becomes the newest student at Archeon High School she is unprepared for what happens next. Little does she know it, but her life is about to be turned around by 2 silver princes and familiar faces. She'll have to experience heartbreak and betrayal, but the High School life and drama may happen to be one of the worst and best things in her life.
1. 1 - First Day

**Chapter 1:**

**Mare POV:**

I took a deep breath as I sat up in bed. Today was my first day of my new high school. My family and I had moved from a suburb place called the Stilts to the bustling city of Archeon because my mother had gotten a new job. My new High School was named after the city. Archeon High School. One of the most prestigious high schools in Norta for silvers and newbloods. I had managed to get into the lottery to get in.

Finally getting up, I started my routine of brushing my teeth, doing light makeup, and putting on my outfit. Today I decided to do a few necessities such as concealer, filling in my eyebrows and mascara. I finished it off with a little bit of gold eyeshadow. For my outfit I wore a plain white V-neck short sleeve, black ripped jeans, my white converse, and layered gold necklaces. Finishing up, I walked downstairs where my parents and siblings were eating breakfast.

"Good Morning!" Mom said.

"Good morning to you to" I smiled.

"Hungry?"

"Obviously" I laughed. Since when was I ever not hungry.

She grabbed me a plate and filled it generously with pancakes and syrup while I sat down at the table in the center of the kitchen.

"So, are you excited?" Dad asked above all the chatter among my siblings.

"For?"

"School of course!"

"Oh, yeah. So excited!"

"I know that's your sarcasm face, Mare" he said, slightly rolling his eyes.

I shoved a bite full of pancake before responding.

"Well it's a new school so of course I'm nervous, but I think it's going to be good!"

"There you go, Mare! You've got a positive mentality!" he said, purposely staring at my brother Shade while he said it.

Shade caught his eye. "What?" he said shrugging.

"Hey when are you going to ask that girl Farley out?" I questioned.

"Oh, uh… soon" he responded sheepishly.

"Uh huh…" I joked. He had a big crush on Diana Farley who went to the same college as him.

"Okay kiddos! Time to go!" Mom chirped, checking her phone for the time.

I sighed as I reluctantly got up. Grabbing my black backpack and swinging it onto one shoulder I walked out the door.

"Bye!" I yelled back

"Have a good day!" they all replied.

I walked down the driveway to my car. Opening my door and sitting in the driver's seat I threw my backpack into the seat next to me and put my keys ignition. Since I had spare time I drove to my favorite new café that I had discovered since moving to get a drink.

When I walked in I ordered my regular caramel macchiato and sesame bagel.

"Order 87!" the employee yelled. Getting off my phone I walked over to grab it. After getting a straw and preparing to leave something unexpected happened. I was walking out of the café when I rammed into someone. My coffee spilled all over me staining my white shirt.

"What the fuck?!" I said, shocked.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

I finally looked up to see who was speaking as they were also at least half a head taller than me. My jaw dropped. It was a boy who looked about the same age as me. He had glossy black hair and warm golden eyes that went with his chiseled face and muscular body. It wasn't then until I came back to my senses and realized that my _white _shirt was dripping with what used to be my drink.

The boy in front of me looked very apologetic and kept on apologizing.

"It's fine" I said.

"Wait, are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's alright". It really wasn't. I didn't have enough time to go back home and grab a spare change of clothes or I would be late for school.

The boy seemed to read my thoughts as he reached in his backpack for something.

"Here!", he smiled. He produced a sweatshirt out of his hands.

"Take it"

"Oh, it's really fine" I began to protest.

"No, really. Take it!"

I couldn't help but smile as I took the sweatshirt and pulled it over my sopping shirt. It was a deep red color with a fire symbol embroidered over the left side.

"Thanks! But how am I supposed to give it back to you?" I asked.

"You don't have to!" he smiled. "You can have it" he winked.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay then…"

"Cal" he said, finishing my thought.

"Cal!" I smiled.

"And you are?"

"Oh I almost forgot, I'm Mare"

"Mare… You have a nice name"

"Almost as good of a name as Cal" I joked.

We kept on talking as he walked me to my car.

"I've never seen you around here. Are you new?" he asked before leaving me to drive.

"Yeah I just moved here"

"From where?" he asked me, curious.

"Guess you'll have to find me again to find out!" I teased.

"Will do!"

I couldn't stop smiling as I made my drive to school. Once I arrived I found a parking space and started walking down the concrete path, navigating through a wave of students to find the front office. Once I got there the secretary gave me my schedule.

Schedule:

1˚ - Reading and Writing: Mr. Johnson (A-1)

2˚ - Advanced Sparring and Gym: Mr. Macanthos (Gym/Field)

3˚ - History of Norta: Mr. Jacos (H-4)

4˚ - How to Control your powers: Mrs. Eldridge (A-7)

5˚ - Etiquette: Mrs. Blonos (B-5)

6˚ - Calculating advantages: Mr. Spencer (E-3)

7˚ - War and Conquering: Mr. Rhambos (D-6)

I sighed. This was going to be a tough day. Walking down one of the main halls of the school I tried looking for my first class which was supposed to be in "A" hall. I was too busy looking at the signs on the wall and almost crashed into a row of lockers, until someone stopped me with their hand.

I looked up. It was another boy. He looked a little bit similar to Cal. They had the same hair and eyes. The boy looked curiously at my hoodie as if studying it.

"Need some help?" he asked politely.

"Oh, yeah could you help me find my class" I almost laughed. I could feel the red color coming across my cheek, embarrassed.

"Definitely!" he grinned. "I'm Maven by the way"

"I'm Mare" I smiled.

I gave him my schedule to show him what my class was.

"Mr. Johnson?" he frowned. "He's known to be pretty boring"

"Well that's what I'm expecting from someone who teaches reading and writing" I grinned.

He laughed along with me.

"Shall I accompany you to your class?" he smiled.

"Sure!" Together we walked along the hallway to my class. He told me a little bit about himself saying that he was in the same age as me and played basketball.

"Well this is you", he told me kindly.

"Thanks!" I waved goodbye.

Maven was kind and nice. There was something about him that I just couldn't shake. He looked familiar but I couldn't point it out. Shaking my thoughts out of my head, I focused on the classroom in front of me. I opened the wooden door to find a classroom full of students chatting. I could tell those who were strongarms were practicing their strengths with arm wrestling, and others such as nymphs were practicing their abilities with the water in their water bottles. I couldn't help but smile. This is what I had wanted. A place where I was accepted and could hone and practice my ability.

There were only 2 seats left that were empty in the classroom and I took the one closer to the window. I grabbed my phone out to relax before class started. After about five minutes the bell rang.

2 people walked into the room. One was an older male who I presumed was Mr. Johnson. The second one, was Cal! He walked straight towards the only empty seat left and saw that I was sitting in the desk next to him.

"Hi!" he whispered as he grinned.

I couldn't help but smile back at him. He had a comforting warm feel about him. I wonder what his ability was. The rest of class was boring as expected. Mr. Johnson told us a little bit about himself, saying what he expected from us, and for us to follow directions. Today he told us to pair up into partners with the person sitting to the right side. That meant… That meant that I was paired up with Cal…

"Well Mare, I guess you're stuck with me then!" Cal said while he turned to look at me.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Okay then" I chuckled.

"Enjoying the sweatshirt?" he laughed

"Ummm yeah it's nice" I said awkwardly as I could feel a tinge of red rise to my cheeks.

"Well you better think it's nice, I'm suffering in the cold while you stay warm"

"Oh, I can give it back if you like" I started to say.

He stopped me. "It was a joke, Mare!" he said as he burst out laughing.

"Keep it down, Calore!" Mr. Johnson snapped.

I was about to completely disregard his comment until something clicked. _Calore. _That was the royal family's name. What the fuck? There was no way…

"Did he just say Calore!?", I asked, shocked.

"Uh, yeah. My dad's Tiberias Calore the sixth" he replied sheepishly, running his hand through his hair.

"Wow I feel stupid now. I'm wearing the hoodie of someone who's royalty!"

"No I don't want you to feel any different now that you know that I'm a "royal", told me.

I laughed. I would expect a royal to be stuck up, but what Cal showed me so far defied my expectations.

"Why'd you laugh?"

"Because you're very different from what I expected."

"Is that so?" he said with a playful gleam in his eye as he teasingly shoved me.

"Calore!" Mr. Johnson said warning him again.

"Yes sir! I know" Cal replied.

I knew that we had to be quiet but I couldn't help but stifle a giggle.

Before we knew it we had blown through all 4 worksheets assigned and the bell had rung.

"Sooo what class do you have next?" Cal asked.

"Ummm let me check" I said taking a look at my schedule.

"Advanced Sparring and Gym"

"Advanced huh? Well guess what? I have that too" he laughed.

Together we walked towards the gym where we split to change into gym clothes. When I walked into the locker room there were many girls changing and I couldn't help but be self-conscious. It was uncomfortable being around so many half naked girls and the fact that it smelled like sweat didn't help. Telkys were standing and having their clothes dress themselves while I picked an empty locker in the back and started to change into the red and white gym shorts and shirt.

Once everyone got outside Mr. Macanthos told us to run 3 laps around the track course and of course had more telkys teleport barriers around us. Thankfully I was a fast runner. I began to lead the pack of students before I was joined by Cal again. Of course. I couldn't help but feel annoyed that he was catching up to me and I started to sprint even faster.

"Careful, Mare" he said to me catching up again. "Don't start out too fast, you'll tire yourself out."

"Thanks for the reminder" I smirked.

He must have been right because in the end he beat me by 5 seconds exactly.

"Not bad Calore!" I said in between huffs.

"Not bad either Barrow" he smirked, reaching for a water bottle on the nearby bench.

For half of the period we practiced firing targets with our abilities. I couldn't help but notice that most of the people around me nearly always hit the bulls eye. I wasn't that controlled with my ability yet and I tried going slowly with concentration. I felt the electricity start flowing from my arms and I aimed carefully for the target. You could hear the prominent "BAM" sound it made when it hit. Dead center.

"Hell yeah!" I yelled, as I couldn't help my excitement.

"Good job Barrow but keep it down!" Mr. Macanthos yelled to me.

I felt the red color come alive into my cheeks. I turned around and saw Cal staring at me. Was it just me or was it getting warmer all of a sudden?

"What?" I grinned.

"Nothing. Just observing" he replied giving me a wink.

"Okay" I shrugged not really sure of what to make of his comment.

He laughed, turned back around and hit his own target with concentrated fire right in the bull's eye.

I scoffed. _Show off._

Before I knew it class was over. Mr. Macanthos said that we would practice sparring tomorrow since this was the advanced class. I retreated to the locker room where I got dressed before the bell rang. Once I finished I grabbed my things and walked outside to try and get to my next class. When I arrived in the lobby I saw Cal leaning against a wall staring at me. Obviously he had a string of on looking girls a few feet away from him that were admiring him. They whispered in one another's ears and stared very obviously at Cal. Sometimes I forgot he was a prince.

I couldn't feel more awkward as I went up to him and the string of girls in his hoodie as I was still wearing it.

"So, why are you still here?" I asked, curious.

"I'm waiting for you"

The girls closest to him immediately stared at me with hard cold eyes. I guess they were his "fan club". I shuffled my feet awkwardly and just went along with it.

"Alright then. I have History next."

"History? Don't suppose you have Mr. Jacos now do you?"

"As a matter of I do"

"Well, good news! He's my uncle"

"You don't say? It wouldn't trouble you to show me where his class is would it?"

He smiled at me and willingly walked me the long distance from the gym to my class. I wonder if I would see Maven again today. He was nice and I needed a friend to talk to. Once I said goodbye to Cal, I opened the wooden door and walked in and observed the room. It was smaller, filled with books and maps on the walls, and had a dusty sort of smell to it. In fact, the one window open didn't seem to be doing much and you couldn't see one bit of the color of the wall because it was covered by so many things.

I again picked a seat by the window. I thought I could relax, but then I locked eyes with the boy with silver hair in front of me. He gave me an award deserving death stare. I flinched as I looked in his eyes, realization hitting me right in the face. I knew who he was. _Ptolemus Samos._

_(A/N) Hey guys! Thanks for reading! More drama coming soon. I was inspired to write this so I did and it turned out to be longer than I thought. Don't worry though, I'll be updating "Love is pain, Love is bliss" soon! _

_Love you all! _

_Don't forget to review with your thoughts on what should happen!_

\- Katelyn


	2. 2 - Struggles

**Chapter 2: **

_**Mare POV:**_

_Ptolemus Samos. _I couldn't help but scoff. Oh how I despised him. From his silver hair to his conceited attitude, I couldn't stand it. More like I couldn't stand him. To think that we used to _date_. He and his sister, Evangeline used to live in the Stilts. As much as they tried to convince everyone that they had always been rich and well-known, I knew they couldn't escape their past. No one could. When we were 5 their family was extremely poor. They barely had enough to get by. That's when my parents decided to help them out with food and money although we didn't have enough of it for ourselves. We became close family friends. Then Ptolemus and I, being the young hormonal junior high students that we were, decided to get together. I can still remember my first kiss. His hands on my face pulling me closer to him…

I shook my head. I couldn't be thinking about this right now. I threw an eye roll at his direction and he tilted his head up as a symbol of saying "I don't care about you, fuck you, fuck off". As if I could give a shit. Not after what he did. I ignored him and he thankfully didn't do anything that would warrant a rude remark or worse from me.

5 minutes later the person who I presumed as Mr. Jacos walked in. He was older, slightly balding but with a twinkle in his eye behind his small framed glasses. He walked in the classroom in a manner that simulated that he was carrying a stack heavy stack of books. Hunching over slightly, but still standing up straight.

"Hello class! I am Mr. Jacos and I will be your teacher for your "History of Norta" course" he said brightly.

Clearly _he _was passionate about the subject. I couldn't say the same for several students behind me as they loudly yawned not bothering to cover their mouths to stifle the sound. I didn't personally hate history but I couldn't say that it was my favorite.

Mr. Jacos continued to drone on about rules and classroom behavior and I let myself zone out and get sucked back into my own thoughts.

_Why did I not think that Ptolemus and Evangeline were going to be here? I mean this is arguably the best high school in Norta!_

_Why did this school and its people have to be so confusing?_

_Why was Cal so nice to me today? And why did he wink at me?_

_I wonder what Maven's doing… He was pretty much the only person who approached me to talk today. Besides Cal I guess…_

_That's when something small clicked. I thought back to my knowledge on the royal family. The Calore brothers… Half siblings. Their names were Cal and Matthew? No that didn't sound right… Cal and Marcus? No that wasn't it either. Oh my god… Cal and MAVEN? It sure seemed correct! I managed to be in the presence of 2 Calore princes today without knowing it. I wonder what they thought about me. Probably that I was some weird newblood who could wield lightning. Great._

"Ms. Barrow?" someone said, interrupting my train of thought.

"Woah what? Yeah I'm here!" I yelped, shocked that someone woke me up from my trance.

It was Mr. Jacos.

His eyes sparkled with laughter as he told me that he had merely just wanted me to help pass out a handout for him.

I relaxed a little. Walking up to him, he handed me what looked like a class syllabus. I couldn't help but silently laugh. Who gave out syllabuses anymore? Mr. Jacos was clearly very old-school when it came to teaching.

Before I knew it the bell had rung a mere 30 seconds after I handed the last paper. I quickly packed my stuff and bade my teacher a good day. God. I was such a teacher's pet.

My next period couldn't possibly have been more boring. Maybe it would get more interesting but today all Mrs. Eldridge talked about was how necessary it was for us to use our abilities responsibly. In my head, every time she said something obvious I would mentally say, "No shit Sherlock". The most interesting part of the whole class was probably when I peeked out the window and saw Maven running the same lap I did last period during gym. I couldn't help but peek. At least it was more interesting than this class. I watched as he skillfully dodged the blocks the telkys were throwing at his head, and jumped over the random puddles of water strategically placed on the track.

The weather getting warmer and the fact that this classroom didn't have any windows opened or air conditioning wasn't helping either. I laid my chin on my elbow and dreamily stared outside as Maven and his class trained. My first day at Archeon High and this is what I'm doing. Staring outside a window at a prince training. Very classy Mare. It wasn't until he turned around suddenly and caught eye contact with me. I flushed red. _What do I do now? _Obviously I waved like a fucking idiot. Thankfully he waved and smiled back before going to train again.

I knew my schedule well enough that I realized that it was now lunchtime. I couldn't help that I was nervous. I didn't know what to do, who to sit with, or even how to buy lunch. I figured if the worst were to come I could sit in the library and eat. No one would probably be there. Once I entered the crowd of students entering the cafeteria, my anxiety only rose. There must be over a thousand people here! My self-conscious told me to join the other students in line where it seemed to go to a cash register. I stood, observing both the cafeteria, and the food. The cafeteria seemed large enough, I just didn't know where I was going to sit. I wasn't going to let myself sit alone at a table, and I didn't have any friends here yet. Besides the Calore princes but I would hardly consider them my friends. The only other 2 people I knew here were Evangeline and Ptolemus but there was no way in hell I was ever going to sit with them. Feeling hopeless, I turned my mind to the food instead, it was a little bit of a mood booster. I saw some things that actually looked appetizing. The salad actually looked like a nice fresh salad and not like a moldy pile of dead leaves like it did at my old school, and I found myself actually getting excited about the lunch cafeteria food!

By observing the others in front of me, I learned that to order your food you had to scan your student ID card on the card reader. Thankfully when I decided to order my Greek salad I have no problems other than struggling to get my card out of my jeans and figuring out where the bar code to scan is.

But then came the issue of where to eat. Standing awkwardly in the middle of the noisy cafeteria I look around to see if there is anywhere I can sit. I may as well scream new kid as I don't know what to do. I almost sigh in relief when someone familiar waves me over to their table. It's Cal.

"Hey Barrow!" he smirks at me as I walk over to what is apparently the loudest and most obnoxious table in the whole room. But for some reason, I quite enjoy it.

"Hey!" I reply shyly. I'm still not over the fact that he called me over to his table. I was just about to tell him how I felt completely lost just moments before until I noticed people; or should I say 2 people who were also at the table. No fucking way. It was Evangeline and Ptolemus. I mentally slapped my head. Of course they were friends with Cal and probably Maven too. Maybe I should leave. But, when I weighed my choices in my head, this seemed like a better way to spend my lunch than alone in the library. As long as they didn't speak to me. That was too good to be true.

"Hey Mare!" Evangeline says to me, her voice laced with the fakest voice I've ever heard.

"Oh, hi Evangeline!" I say trying to sound like I'm interested whereas in my head I'm screaming my head off.

"You two know each other?" Cal asks. 'That's great!"

I roll my eyes. Calore is way too cheerful. That reminds me. Where's Maven?

"Where's your brother Cal?" I ask him hoping to get out of this awkward staring match between me and the Samos siblings.

"Maven?" he frowns. I flush red as I overthink what I just said looking for something that might be wrong. "I didn't know you knew him"

"Oh, um we met today. He walked me to my first class" I admit. _Was that a problem?_

"He's usually here by now so I don't know what's taking him so long" he shrugs.

I nod as I look down at the floor. I couldn't help but shuffle my feet on the floor to get away from all the weird staring currently going on. Obviously Cal is the one to break the silence.

"So what are you doing after school Mare?"

"I was thinking about trying out for the cheer team!" I smile, trying to make my comment over enthusiastic. Truth be told I was very passionate about cheer when I participated at my old school. It was fun and satisfying.

"Oh! That's nice! Maybe I can see you at some of my games because I'm definitely playing basketball this year!" he says cheerfully.

"How about you Tolly?" he continues to ask Ptolemus.

_Tolly. _Something in my headtells me to not think better of it but I can't stop the pang in my stomach when I think about that nickname.

"I'll definitely play basketball too" he grinned. "I think Eve is thinking about doing cheer too"

"Yup!" Evangeline says, putting emphasis and popping the "p". "Just think about how much fun we're going to have together Barrow!" she says, sliding her arm around my shoulder.

It's all that I have in me to keep from running away from her as fast as I can, but to not raise any suspicion for Cal, I keep rigidly still until she moves her hand instead on top of Cal's.

I could feel my shoulders tense involuntarily. I'm confused. Are they together? Never mind, I don't need to worry about this right now. I have enough on my plate.

Just then, Maven walks right up to the table and slides next to me on the seat.

"I see you've met my brother" he smiles.

"Yes, I have" I laugh. "You two are very similar"

"Nah, we're not actually. He just tries to be like me" Cal laughs.

"Damn right brother" Maven says, shoving him in a playful way.

I giggle with them but some deep part in me is secretly grateful that Maven shoved Cal because it moved his hand away from Evangeline's. _I don't know why it bothers me that much. Maybe it's because I know what type of person Evangeline is? Yes, that must be it._

"Isn't that your sweatshirt, Cal?" Maven asks looking at my hoodie. I randomly start to blush. I can also see out of the corner of my eye that Evangeline slightly turns her ears from her conversation with Ptolemus over to me.

"Yes, it is. I accidently crashed into her and she spilled her coffee on her shirt this morning, so I gave her my sweatshirt to wear" he chuckles as if remembering this morning.

"Oh, that's nice" Maven says quietly. Something is different about him. He went from playful and nice to disturbingly distant.

**(A/N)**

Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter. Sorry that it was posted later than usual but that's because I've been busy preparing for an upcoming tournament that I have.

I'm going to put some open-ended questions that relate to this chapter:

What do you think happened between Mare and Ptolemus?

Do you think Cal and Evangeline are together, and if so is Mare jealous?

Why idd Maven suddenly grow so distant? 

**Like always please review with your thoughts because it makes my day!**

Love always,

Katelyn


	3. 3 - Etiquette

**Chapter 3:**

**Mare POV:**

Lunch wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. It was actually ok. I mean besides the fact that the Samos siblings were there, I would say it went fine. So, when the bell rang to signal that lunch was over I find myself dreading my next class.

"Bye Mare!" Maven waves over his shoulder as he walks toward his class.

"Bye!" I yell back. I can't stop grinning.

"So, what do you have next?" someone behind me asks.

I look around to see that it's Cal. I smile. Something about him just makes me want to get to know him better.

"I have Etiquette next. I already know it's going to be boring." I reply.

"Well, I have it too! Guess we can be bored together!"

With that we walk together, laughing along the way and I can't help but notice the stares that we were getting as we headed towards class.

Cal, being the gentleman that he is, opens the door before me and looks me in the eye with a wink before saying, "Ladies first".

I shake my head in disbelief. He really has to be that polite.

We usher into the classroom and I open my mouth in a gasp. What kind of class is this? The whole room has a large dining table instead of desks, and instead of textbooks I see trays of tea.

"What the fuck?" I accidently say out loud. I can hear Cal chuckle by my side. I swallow a gulp when I see a formidable looking older lady at the corner of the room glare at me because of my profanity. I can only take a good guess and assume that she is Mrs. Blonos. She has her black hair in a perfectly placed tight bun and small framed glasses sitting on top of her nose. She was the epitome of a strict teacher. Oh shit. This is definitely what I didn't want.

Once the bell rings, Mrs. Blonos instructs us all to pick a chair and sit down. I randomly choose a seat near the end as far away from the teacher as possible. I don't expect Cal to sit next to me as there are many girls that were waving him over to sit with them, but when he does I can't help but be pleasantly surprised.

Through the beginning of the class Mrs. Blonos drones on about how important it was to be proper and educated, then she moves onto the topic of dancing. I pretty much spend the first 5 minutes of class rolling my eyes at everything she says. It's so ridiculous. Why the fuck is it so important in society to be able to "address people like a proper lady?" I was so over it.

My thoughts are interrupted however when Mrs. Blonos says, "Cal, perhaps you would like to show the class how to perform a proper waltz?"

I almost scoff. _Almost. _Next to me, Cal looks around confused and embarrassed? I notice a tinge of silver rise in his cheeks. A Calore embarrassed? That seems hard to think of. What does a silver fire prince have to be embarrassed about?

"Um ok Mrs. Blonos" he says awkwardly. "Can I pick a partner?"

She nods.

I start to wonder who he will choose as many of the girls at the other end of the table look at him with eager smiles and looks. That is until he turns to face me.

"Mare? Will you dance with me?" he shyly asks.

_What. The. Fuck. _That was what my heart was telling me.

But my head was telling me to accept his request and not deny him.

"Oh okay, but I don't know how to" I awkwardly say.

"That's ok, I will teach you" he smiles.

I shyly take his hand and he leads me to the front of the room where there is an empty space. He takes my hand in one and puts his other hand on my waist. I randomly start to blush. This is so awkward. I'm now attempting to dance with a literal stranger that I just met today while wearing his hoodie. He gently guides my other hand to his shoulder and of fucking course Mrs. Blonos puts on music. Ballroom music. This is the worst class ever.

I start to freak out. I use my eyes to search Cal's and hopefully put in the message of "_What do I do?"_. He seems to understand however, as he starts to lead us and we waltz to the music. I try not to look at him because I feel that if I do I will start to laugh and completely ruin this… whatever this is. We spend the rest of the song dancing awkwardly in silence while I can feel the stares coming from the rest of the class on us.

He starts from the center and moves us to the right, then back, then left, and so on. I try my best to keep up but my footwork could use some improvement. I recall nearly stumbling more than once.

Once the goddamn song finally ended we let go of each other and quietly retreated back to our seats.

"Well done!" Mrs. Blonos praised.

"Thanks" Cal says quietly next to me.

I can't help but laugh in that moment. I can't really think about why. Is it the fact that Cal and I weirdly danced in front of the whole class? Or the fact that the Calore prince's face was painfully obviously flushed with silver. For the rest of the class Mrs. Blonos goes on to ramble about how Cal set the bar high and how we fellow classmates need to learn from him. That just makes me roll my eyes. I like how she completely disregarded me like I wasn't part of it. Not that my part was great or that I even care, but I'm just trying to find more excuses for why I hated her.

I breathe out a sigh of relief when the bell that signals that class is over finally rings. I mentally scream in relief and start to gather my things to walk to my next class. It isn't until I walk outside the door do I realize that Cal is still behind me.

"Sooo that was awkward…" he says as he walks up next to me.

"Oh it wasn't that bad" I say to try and ease my embarrassment.

"Well you're not a bad dancer so that made it a lot better" I look over and see that he is smiling. Weird. But I'll go with it.

"I'm actually not. That was my first time" I admit.

We continue this back and forth of him claiming that I'm an amazing dancer and me saying that he is lying. He asks me what My next class is and I tell him that I have "How to control your powers". He puts on a sad face when he tells me that he has something else and is nice enough to walk me to my class.

I'm actually curious on why he's even talking to me. I mean I know that we met this morning and he sort of spilled coffee on me but I mean why? Based on the looks we've been getting. Or actually, he's been getting, I can tell that he is popular and the girls and stare at him, eye-flirting. So why on earth is he talking and walking with me? I literally just came to this school and have only just met him today.

My thoughts are interrupted when we arrive at the door of Mr. Spencer's class; A-3. Cal bids me farewell and walks down the hallway where one of his presumably friends walks up next to him and chats with him. I look away when I see Ptolemus in the hallway staring at me in his group of friends. I shudder as I think about what happened many, many years ago.

Without a thought I push open the door in front of me that leads me into a classroom. It reminds me sort of like Mr. Jacos's. Filled with books. But there also happens to be many figurines that litter the room and the space seems oddly cluttered. Once I look at my fellow classmates my heart drops. I see the silver hair and I already know it's Evangeline. _Fucking great. Just what I needed. _I force down a gulp when I realize that the only empty space left in the room is right next to her.

I shakily take my seat and refuse to look at her even though I can feel her staring at me. I won't take the bait. Instead I take out my phone from my pocket. Once I open Instagram I let my stalking senses kick in. I find pretty much everyone at this school's profile until I land on Maven's. His posts are of him and what I presume to be his friends. Some I recognize as the Samos siblings. I will say however that Maven looks pretty adorable in a picture of him in front of a Christmas tree holding a puppy. Through a tag on a photo I find Cal's profile. It is somewhat the same as Maven's but also not. Here I find lots of pictures of him playing basketball, at dinner parties, and with his friends. In one certain photo I see him and Evangeline of all people. They're probably close. In it they are sitting on a bench which could be anywhere, and are both laughing. Evangeline has her hand on his shoulder and is leaning in to him. His caption plainly says "Fun times". Not that I care. They would make a cute couple. I mentally throw up. Evangeline Samos in my thoughts will never be good.

I put my phone away when the teacher comes in. He looks plain in his slacks, plaid shirt, and dress pants. Once he starts his introduction I start to zone out again. What's the point of listening to rules in every class? Can't they just give us one whole set of rules at the start?

I escape my thoughts when I hear Mr. Spencer call on Evangeline. I look at her for the first time today. Well look closely at least. She looks almost the same as how I remember her. But somehow she looks deadlier. Fiercer and more confident. When she speaks she speaks with a cool smooth voice.

"Mr. Spencer? I was just wondering if we would be comparing advantages with our classmates and whether or not we would compete?"

"Well certainly I would hope that we would reach that point" he smiles.

Evangeline beams back and looks sideways. At me.

"Won't that be fun Mare?" she has the nerve to ask me.

"Why yes, Evangeline. It will be a delight" I say cooly. I don't want to use my words to express how I really feel. That would just be a mess. She makes a point to glare at my face and then the emblem on my hoodie or rather Cal's hoodie before she looks away.

What was wrong with my hoodie? Other than the fact that it was Cal's. Oh wait… Her and Cal. Almost forgot. I can't help but shake my head at the fact that Evangeline cares that much about a boy. The Evangeline I knew or at least thought I knew was independent and didn't give a shit what other people thought or said about her. All she needed was herself. That was what I admired back then but I guess things have changed.

More like I have changed. I'm a new person now and in my head I accept the fact that I am ready for this. I'm ready for a new start. This is Archeon High and I am fucking prepared.

When the class is finally over and I gather my things and walk out I try to find my locker. I pry open the lock and am of course, unsuccessful. It's been years since I've opened a combination lock.

On my third attempt at the code I feel a voice behind me yet very close at the same time.

"Need some help" a deep voice says.

I turn around and am shocked by who it is. Once I meet the gray eyes I take a deep breath.

It's Ptolemus.

**(A/N)**

Oh my god. I'm so sorry for this super late chapter. I don't really have any excuses other than I was busy with my tournament and school. Besides that I hope you enjoyed this update and I'm just going to take some times to clear up a few things.

1\. On the fact that Cal is in the same grade is Mare, I know that Maven is actually around the same age as her, but I think that it would be easier for me to write if they were all in junior year. I'm just going to say here that I'll have Cal be older than Maven by around almost a year, but not enough that he would be in a different grade if that makes any sense. If it doesn't, I'm sorry but it's just what I'm going with.

2\. I will be switching POV's eventually throughout this fanfic. Right now for the first day it will be exclusively Mare, just because it is about her experience. Later on I will be exploring other characters thoughts. I specifically love reading things from Cal's POV or Maven so expect some of that along with some other such as Ptolemus or other ones that I have yet to introduce.

3\. We will be learning the history between Mare and the Samos siblings as it is an important part of this story. Right now I will be taking it slow and I will eventually leave all the little things that happened between them when they were younger. The events that happened are also a kew part in defining who Mare is now and the way she is.

4\. I will not be revealing who it is that I see Mare with whether it be with Cal, Maven, or even Ptolemus. I will keep that to myself but as I keep this story going it will probably become obvious to who I prefer. I probably won't even keep up on this and just say who it is but I'll wait a little bit. The person who I do prefer however, I have loved since the RQ book 1 and they are literally one of my favorite characters ever.

5\. The new characters I will introduce later are going to be both some that Victoria Aveyard has created and some will probably be of my own creation. I will start to write more about what goes on both inside and outside school. I already have some ideas of what I want to happen.

Whoops sorry for that super long author's note but I just had to put those details out there!

**As always please review with your thoughts! It makes my day!**

**Love you all, **

**Katelyn**


End file.
